Heirs
by Sheera Azm
Summary: Unrelated series of KHR and Gokusen crossover shorts - latest: Teaching comes naturally to Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

"Young Master Red Lion," Reborn murmured, still looking through the binocular.

Of all of Vongola Secundo's descendants, only six were under twenty-five years of age. A pair of three and seven years old siblings, each most suitable to become Decimo, except for a nagging feeling that he does not have the years needed. A girl in psychiatric care; she'd crossed the very fine line between vision and insanity, but Reborn will take her if there's no other choice. Sawada Akira, just over twenty, but his brooding moods were turning increasingly introspective; the young man might thought he'd lost his way, but Reborn will bet he'll figure out what to do with his life within the next six months. His will has started to set, remoulding it carries a greater chance of failure than Reborn is willing to tolerate.

His younger brother, Sawada Shin, seventeen. High-school student, placed second in the recent national mock examination. A most approriate candidate, one with just the right attitude, and has learned most of things he would have to spend time teaching Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unfortunately, Reborn's a few months too late.

Young Master Red Lion. Irrevocably intertwined with the current successor to the Kuroda family, and very likely will be running the Kuroda family within a few decades, if she chooses to focus on her teaching career.

Reborn indulged a few minutes in the vision of the chaos a Sawada-Shin tug-o-war between a powerful Yakuza family and the Vongola would bring. He rose and began to pack his kit, discarding some plans and detailing others.

Iemitsu will have to be disappointed, no matter how much he wanted his son to live an innocent life. Tsunayoshi's the only real choice they have.


	2. Chapter 2

In the manga, Yamaguchi (Kumiko) had worn, among others: pretty salary-girl suit, Yakuza-chic kimono, Bianchi-like intimidation get-up, mama-pimp getup and girl!Rambo to storm a rival Yakuza family. Yet nobody else in her immediate surrounding had such a fondness of costumes...

* * *

Kumiko peered into the room, noting the folded futon and neatly set-aside suitcase. Kyou-san wasn't allowed in the guest-room, as was anyone else, until Reborn-san leaves, and she'd barely managed to evade them long enough to get in.

The hat Reborn-san was wearing when he arrived was on the table, and she put it on, scrambling onto the dresser stool to get a look. She opened the box on the dresser, and found a treasure trove worthy of an eight-year-old girl.

"The blue would suit you better, ojou-san," a soft voice said as she picked out eyeshades to match her lipstick. One hand steadied her before she could fall off the stool, and the other grabbed at makeup supplies that almost slipped off the dresser.

An unknown aneesan was beside her, in a pretty suit. She murmured her thanks before her eyes widened-

"You're Reborn-san!" At her outburst, a pleased smile graced the pretty face. "You're dressed like a woman."

"An appropriate costume is never a waste, dear lady," Reborn's pretty voice was replaced by the baritone she'd heard before. He exchanged their hats, and points towards the mirror. "That's more suitable, isn't it?"

"I doesn't suit you, though." she pointed out. The black fedore looked strange with his face soft and shimmering.

"That's easily fixed." With a few wipes of tissues, sharp-eyed Reborn-san looked at her. "Why don't you pick a place to go, and we'll make a costume for that."

"Ojou!"

When a frantic Kyou-san finally found them, a dress quickly cut down from one of Reborn-san's lay discarded on the floor, and she was tying a headband to match the camouflage she was wearing. Olive and black streaks marked her face and hands.

"Kyou-san! Yaahhh!" she charged.

* * *

"Kumichou," Reborn said, and bowed. "My thanks for hosting me."

"It was a pleasure," Ryuichiro Kuroda said. "Kumiko enjoyed your visit very much," he continued.

"She's very bright," Reborn said, "teaching her would be very enjoyable." He stopped, realising too late what he'd just said.

"Still, the ways of the Vongola are different than her needs here," the third head of Kamiyama Kuroda said. "You'll be leaving for Namimori?"

"As I have done so before," Reborn answered. "And will be again."

"I've told the Momokyokai to expect you," the kumichou said, and paused. "And to keep things as discreet as they can. While I will not ask what the Vongola's continued interest in the Sawadas are, allowing the Mafia leeway in our territories, no matter how limited, would give other families reason to ask questions."

"My thanks for your care, Kumichou. Another representative of the Vongola will be here next week to continue the negotiations on the Ninth's behalf."

"Reborn-san!" Kumiko's voice stopped him just inside the Kuroda's compound gate. He turned to watch her running form. "You'll come back next year, won't you? Kyou-san said you was here last year too."

"I cannot make a promise, ojou-san, but I probably will," he tweaked her nose. "So you can show me how many different people you can imitate, next time."

"I'll practice," Kumiko said, and gave him a huge smile before hugging him.


End file.
